Journey through the valleys
Here's how journey though the valleys go in Revenge of The Ultratron. Morley: Hey Blitz, I'm now regreting about talking about the Cloggersaurus. Blitzer: You think? Tronie: You did scare the pink alicorn foal to death, you know. Morley: Yes, but it was an accident. And I also keep forgeting that Skyla has a fear based personality. Blitzer: And she's not brave like Yuna. Morley: Don't say that in front of her. Blitzer: Oh, sorry about that. Percy: Can we try to concentrate on our task? Tronie: Right, Luetinent. a growling is heard Morley: What was that? growls Blitzer: I don't know. Tronie: I wonder if everyone else hears it too? the first valley Daylight: Bro, do you think we'll meet back up with the others? Mighty Joe: Yes. growling Rachel: EEP! The Cloggersaurus! Puffer: Oh, no! We're gonna die! and Puffer drive around in circles yelling Hugs: Will somebody shut these 2 up?! Mighty Joe: Guys, be quiet! whistles and Puffer stop in their traks Mighty Joe: The world is at stake, and we won't abe able to stop the Ultratron, if you 2 crazy steamers don't cut out the panic attacks! Daylight: Joey's right, if we want to stop the Ultratron, we must bring back Thomas! Rachel: Let's do it. Jenny: And don't ya worry sis, I'm here for ya'. Rachel: Thanks, sis'. Hugs: To the temple! Puffer: Pete I still wish I knew how I ended up with Stephen's funnel. Pete: Yeah, I wonder if Stephen noticed. the third valley J.J.: Must get to the temple. Mako: Stephey, your funnel is gone! Stephen: It is? up It is! Henry: It must've fallen off when we sped into the valleys. Stephen: What am I going to do without a funnel? Mako: But didn't you go funneless when you were trapped in the mine? You lost your funnel when we were trapped in Jurassic Park. Stephen: That's true. Falcon: Look. to an old pipe on the ground J.J.: Hey! Well use that pipe for your funnel, it'll help control the smoke. tie it onto Stephen Henry: Hey, you know that happened to Peter Sam once. Rheneas: I remember, Sir Handel even sand a song about it. Peter Sam: Yes, Rheneas. I remember too. Sir Handel: I still know the lyrics. "Peter Sam's said again and again,'his new funnel will put ours to shame. He went into the tunnel: lost his old funnel. Now his famous new funnel's a drain!" Peter Sam: Ahem! Sir Handel: Oops, sorry. I couldn't resist. Steamy: Well, he ain't the only one with a funnel story. Applejack: What happen to yers'? Steamy: Got one of mah' own. Back when we wer' buildin' the Transcontinental Railway. Mah' funnel hit a low hanging beam in a tunnel. Apple Bloom: How long did it took you? Steamy: Took 10 hours ta' free me, and to this day, the crack from that event is still in mah' funnel taday. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes